Home
by SpeedDemon4u
Summary: Eric is finally going home. E/S


Title: Home

Pairing: Speed/Eric

Rating: T

Beta: none

It's been two years now, two years since he heard the dreaded "officer down" announcement, 24 months of wishing he would have checked his gun, 730 days of missing him, his rare smiles, his snaky remarks, of just missing his scruffy best friend. He had just one regret that he never told him how he felt. He always taught how silly it would be to just tell him one day "Speed I'm in love with you!" now it just sounded right, like the perfect thing to say. And he said it every day since, even tho pictures can't give him an answer.

But nothing matters anymore it's not like he's going to live to see the sun again. Yeah that's him Mr. "wrong place wrong time", and now as he stares down the barrel of the gun of his kidnapper he sends a last pray for his lost lover, and keeps close the hope to see him at least in death if in life he can't.

"I love you Speed" Eric whispers as he closes his eyes waiting for the final blow. He hears a shot but there is no pain and the rope still binding his hands tell him that he's not I heaven, yet.

The Cuban hears footsteps coming closer but doesn't open his eyes, not knowing if the killer of his kidnapper, because he is sure he's dead, is a friend or not. Anyway the images behind his eyelids are better than any reality, images of loved brown eyes.

"Please open your eyes Eric, tell me you're okay" that voice makes Delko's eyes snap open not believing he still sees the same brown eyes.

"Tim" he mumbles "but you're dead, it can't be, I'm… I'm imagining things… I… " tears are threatening to fall, his mind is obviously playing tricks on him, this just can't be.

"Eric I don't have time to explain everything now, we have to get away from here before his accomplice returns but I promise that once we get to safety I'll tell you everything. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Speed untied the CSI's hands and helped him off the floor. Once they were both standing Tim's arm went around Eric's waist trying to support the injured man and helping him to the car. You can always count on Delko to get into the worst situations ever, I mean who would get kidnapped coming home from the corner store, and bust his knee trying to escape.

Once he had to passenger door opened he helped the injured man inside then hurried over to the driver's seat. Putting the car in gear Speed only wish is to get the hell out of there before more shit happens. Once they are far enough from that dreaded warehouse he eases a bit of the throttle glancing over to Eric, the young man has been extremely quiet since they escaped.

"I am sorry, for leaving you, for lying and most of all for all the pain I caused you, but it was for the best"

"Stop the car and look at me while you are saying this, look into my eyes and tell me exactly how it was for the best to do something that has tortured me every day for the past years" Speed slammed the brakes and looked at his best friend, looked into to eyes that cried endless tears because of his "death" trying to say something to ease the pain and anger he could read into those brown depths.

"There is nothing you can say to make things better now Tim" with one last look at his lost friend Eric's eyes turned for the windshield staring into space, he could feel Tim trying to find something, but really there was nothing he could do or say to change the last years. Speed's hand took hold of Eric's and squeezed lightly making the other man look at him " I died that day Eric, maybe not in body but I died inside, because I had to leave to man I loved behind, to leave him without saying anything" Speed's voice was shaking slightly but he kept talking" I love you Eric, even though you might hate me now I still have to tell you this, I love you with all my heart, I had to fake my death because of a choice I made a long time ago and it had nothing to do with you. I'm an undercover CIA agent, have been since college. But I was discovered and a hit was put on my head so it was either I faked my death or I really died. Faking my death sounded like the better alternative but now … death sounds better than you hating me ... I .." he was cut off by Eric's soft lips settling on to his, letting out a relieved breath be eagerly responded to the kiss and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of having the man he loved in his arms, a feeling he never taught he would experience. The kiss was soft and caring both men pouring into it the love they had for each other, the pain for the wasted years and the happiness of finally being where the belonged.

"Please take me home Speed and never let me go" Eric whispered in his ear.

"I can do that, I can totally do that" Tim grinned and drove them home , breaking a couple of speeding rules in the process.


End file.
